Only Way
by Brubsmm
Summary: Edward estava encrencado... Fora leviano demais durante as suas férias em Phoenix e acabou indo morar em Forks com o pai. Ele está determinado a voltar para a sua antiga cidade. Porém, ele desenvolve algo com Bella, a filha de sua madrasta. Algo que pode tira-lo de Forks, por mais que ele acabe por querer ficar.


Então eu - aparentemente - aprontei muito na Flórida e vim morar com o meu pai e sua atual esposa, Esme, em um lugar no meio do nada. Assim, no meio do nada mesmo... Aqui só tem frio, pessoas pálidas e árvores. Muitas árvores. Eu não achava que fumar maconha esporadicamente e beber com os meus amigos em um fim de semana fosse algo tão alarmante. Okay, eu podia estar vendendo um pouco de ervas para algumas pessoas e talvez, _só talvez_, tenha dirigido alcoolizado. Eu juro que passaria as minhas férias de verão inteiras na Igreja se eu soubesse que Elizabeth iria me mandar para esse lugar esquecido.  
Eu estava morrendo de tédio. Como se já não bastasse a cidade ser pequena, Esme quis construir uma mansão no meio da floresta. A casa era maravilhosa, claro... Afinal, ao invés de Carlisle sustentar minha mãe e eu ele preferiu manter uma mansão para sua esposa arquiteta e todos os luxos que a filha dela, Isabella, vivesse como uma princesa.  
Tudo bem, Esme era bem legal, na realidade. Eu ficava puto por meu pai ter trocado minha mãe por uma mulher dez anos mais jovem e largasse tudo para morar com ela e a filha da minha idade. Mas eu sabia que a culpa não era de Esme.  
Eu não conhecia Isabella ainda, para falar a verdade. Talvez houvesse fotos espalhadas pela casa, mas eu não me dei ao trabalho de notar ou procurar... Fiquei a maior parte do tempo no meu novo quarto, o qual não estava pronto ainda, pois Esme o deixara quase que pronto, então eu poderia terminar de reforma-lo "nos meus padrões", segundo minha madrasta. Bem, voltando a Isabella, sei poucas coisas sobre ela: sei que ela está na Europa essas férias; que tem o melhor quarto do mundo (nunca entrei lá, mas tem quase que um andar inteiro só para ele com uma sacada gigantesca); E que meu pai deu para ela não um, mas dois carros e duas motos: essas são uma _Ducati_ preta e de aparência veloz e uma _Harley_ estradeira vermelha; aqueles são uma _Ferrari_ verde e um _Aston Martin Vanquish_ prata - o carro dos meus sonhos. Então, bem, há duas opções: a primeira é que essa menina não aceita o meu pai e ele faz de tudo para conquista-la com o seu cartão de débito; a segunda é que ele quer muito agradar sua mulher e, consequentemente, ser _agradado_ na cama por ela mais tarde. Podem ser ambas, pensando bem.  
Com um tédio extremo eu comecei a fitar a grande parede de vidro do meu quarto - que funcionava como janela - e observei um táxi parar em frente à mansão. E, tipo, _ninguém_ passava ppor aqui... O taxista devia estar perdido. O motorista saiu para abrir o porta-malas e uma garota saiu do banco do passageiro. E, nossa, ela era linda. Cabelos castanhos e ondulados estavam presos em um muito bem feito rabo de cavalo, no topo de sua cabeça. Seu rosto era fino e delicado, com grandes olhos e uma boca perfeita. Bem, ao menos do segundo andar... E eu não conseguia ter um deslumbre do seu corpo de onde estava.  
Em menos de dez segundos Carlisle e Esme estavam ao lado de fora da casa, com sorrisos nos rostos enquanto beijavam e abraçavam a menina. Então, essa era Isabella. Esme olhou para cima e me pegou no flagra, fitando a cena como se tudo não passasse de um filme. Ela me chamou com as mão e todos entraram dentro da mansão.  
Sabendo que eu não tinha saída, desci as escadas até o andar térreo e vi que Carlisle carregava apenas duas malas de tamanho médio. O sorriso no rosto de meu pai era algo que eu nunca havia visto antes.  
-Venha, minha garota, deixe-me abraçar-lhe direito agora. - Ele pegou a menina e a rodopiou no ar em um abraço, parando apenas para depositar beijos em seu rosto. - Como eu senti sua falta, filha.  
\- Ah, pode soltá-la, Carlisle! É minha vez. - Esme dizia sorrindo e tentando puxar a filha dos braços de meu pai, enquanto este segurava Isabella pela cintura.  
Essa cena de família feliz e perfeita estava me deixando enjoado. Fiz um pigarro com a garganta e Esme foi a primeira a me olhar.  
-Oh, Edward. -disse sorrindo, sempre sorrindo. - Deixe-me te apresentar minha filha...  
-_Nossa_ filha. - Carlisle frisou.  
-... Essa é Bella.  
Carlisle analisava sério todos os meus movimentos e eu olhei diretamente para Isabella. Ela era ainda mais incrível de perto. Seu rosto tinha feições perfeitas, o cabelo castanho tinha certos tons de vermelho e seu corpo era arrasador... Seios fartos, cintura finíssima, um quadril desenhado e pernas que, mesmo embaixo calças de abrigo, pareciam muito gostosas. Eu devo ter encarado tempo demais por que Isabella pigarreou me estendeu a mão.  
-Você pode me chamar de Bella.  
Então, Carlisle amava muito sua mais nova filinha. Bem, vamos dar um motivo para ele me mandar de volta para casa. Peguei sua mão e depositei um beijo na mesma, fazendo Isabella arregalar os olhos. Sorri torto para ela e disse:  
\- O prazer é meu. E você pode me chamar do que quiser.  
-Edward! Chega. – o olhar reprovador que Carlisle direcionava a mim era nostálgico, transportando-me àquele momento na minha infância onde eu corri até o carro, implorando para meu pai não ir embora... E tudo o que eu recebi em troca fora esse olhar. Lembro-me de ter perguntado à Elizabeth quando meu pai iria voltar e ela apenas me abraçou. Eu reprimi o impulso de chorar e apenas sustentei o olhar de Carlisle.  
-O que foi? Todas as garotas do interior são virgens puritanas? - Eu sabia que essa tinha sido a gota d'água. Carlisle tinha o rosto vermelho de ódio; Isabella tinha maçãs coradas e olhos arregalados; mas Esme... Esme tinha um brilho divertido nos olhos e um sorriso sorrateiro nos lábios. _Mas o que?..._  
Foi quando eu senti o lado direito do meu rosto ardendo e estava olhando para a parede. Demorei alguns segundos até perceber que eu acabara de levar um tapa na cara.  
-É assim que educa sua _filha?_  
-Carlisle. – Esme censurou o marido, agora séria. Na posição que ela estava parecia pelo menos uma cabeça mais alta que Carlisle, mesmo que fosse o contrário. Seu cabelo caramelo aparentava estar mais escuro, assim como seus olhos.  
-Você perdeu todo o seu mérito. Violência nunca é a solução... Oh, olhe para o seu próprio filho! Ele está sangrando.  
Só agora eu começara a sentir o gosto de ferro na minha boca. Coloquei a mão sobre o local e, quando a tirei, vi o líquido vermelho brilhante espalhado pelos meus dedos.  
-Bella, querida... – Carlisle começou. – Eu lamento que sua recepção tenha sido estragada por meu filho.  
-Caham. – Ele olhou para o chão com o pronunciamento de Esme, como se ele fosse uma criança que não assumira a culpa.  
-... E desculpe-me por meu comportamento. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu não sou assim. – Nesse momento ele olhava carinhosamente para Isabella, que começava a sair de seu estado de choque.  
-Bem – começou Esme – Você poderia cuidar do ferimento do Edward, Bella? Eu vou levar suas malas para o seu quarto, junto com Carlisle. Ela apenas assentiu.  
Eu observei os dois seguirem escada acima: Esme na frente, caminhando como uma digna rainha e Carlisle atrás, levando as malas e seguindo de cabeça baixa, como um servo. Eu estava... Impressionado. Nunca vira ninguém controlar Carlisle dessa maneira.  
Então, eu estava só com Isabella. Comecei a sentir o sangue se acumular mais em minha boca.  
-Você... Sabe como cuidar disso? – eu estava realmente sem graça. Quer dizer, eu praticamente havia acabado de assediar sexualmente a garota.  
-Oh, desculpe, eu... – É claro que a menina estava em pânico. Até onde ela sabia eu era um drogado irresponsável e, (recentemente adicionado à lista), maníaco sexual. Sim, eu estava morrendo de vergonha.  
\- Esqueça, eu posso me virar sozinho. – e sem olhar em seus olhos eu subi em direção ao meu quarto.  
Deitei na cama e fiquei fitando o teto. Eu havia esquecido de alguma coisa? Hm...  
_Toc, toc._  
Ótimo. Carlisle deveria estar vindo me dar outro tapa por eu ter nascido ou algo assim.  
-Está aberta.  
-É... – Isabella entrou, com um kit de primeiros socorros nas mãos. – Meus Deus! Você nem lavou o rosto? – ela parecia transtornada! Estava prestes a perguntar o que estava acontecendo quando eu me sentei na cama e olhei para o meu travesseiro e, em seguida, para o espelho a minha frente: estava tudo coberto de sangue, inclusive... Eu. Ela caminhou até a minha cama e sentou de frente para mim. – Posso? – perguntou com a mão erguida em minha direção... Ela segurava uma espécie de lenço com uma coisa branca sobre. Eu apenas assenti.  
Isabella começou a limpar minha boca e eu não pude evitar grunhir de dor. Ela riu em resposta._Riu._  
-O que foi?  
-Você enfrentou seu pai lá embaixo, traficou drogas, dirigiu bêbado, teve sua carteira revogada e... Encolhe-se com um pouco de gaze e anti-inflamatórios?  
-Eu não trafiquei... Drogas. – Eu tinha que falar pausadamente por causa da dor que eu estava sentindo em minha boca. Ela sorriu e pegou outro pedaço de gaze, borrifou alguma outra coisa nele e eu já estava me preparando para a dor quando ela começou a limpar o meu rosto. Aparentemente era só água. – Eu só vendi um pouco da minha maconha para um amigo. – Ela estava perto e eu via como ela era maravilhosa. Definitivamente a pele mais bonita que eu já vira, mesmo que fosse pálida.  
Ela se levantou e eu me perguntei se encarei demais e a deixei sem graça.  
-Então... – comecei – Desculpe-me pelo o que eu fiz lá embaixo. Não costumo fazer coisas do tipo, Isabella. Eu juro.  
-Você parece seu pai se desculpando. Chame-me de Bella, okay? Desculpas aceitas.  
Ela sorriu para mim e abriu um dos armários, puxando de dentro um travesseiro e entregando-me. Eu me perdi em seu olhar por um momento.  
-É melhor você dormir. As aulas começam amanhã às 8.


End file.
